Like It or Leave It
by Harmony'sLoveHP
Summary: Marcus has many decisions to make, but at the same time he has none. Katie or his family? He must decide rather or not to join the Dark Lord or to face the consequences.
1. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Decisions**

**June**

Marcus walked across the living room of his house in a pair of shorts and a tank top to retrieve the mail. The snowy owl sat on its perch; watching him curiously as he took the sheets of parchment that had been attached to its let. Most of it was just ads and bills, but one was from his mom and dad. He tossed the rest of the mail onto the table and sighed. This year was his last year at Hogwarts. He'd just turned of age and had, thankfully, been able to move out and into his own home.

He took the letter from his parents and sat down on the black leather couch. It was silent in the house, except for the house elf in the kitchen and the sound of the clock on the mantle above the fireplace in the living room. He knew the house was well alive with enchantments doing the cleaning and such, but he didn't hear any of it. He tore open the piece of parchment from his parents and began to read.

_ Dear Marcus,_

_ It's been a while since you have stopped by. Nearly a month and a half. Your father and I miss having you in the house. Your younger sister is going to drive your father up the wall. He misses having you around. He misses your brothers as well, but you especially. _

_ You're father and I am worried about you. We've been hearing and seeing reports in _The Daily Prophet,_ and not hearing from you is beginning to make your father nervous. He's afraid that you've joined them, Marcus. I don't believe that you have, but he worries. You know your father. He's frightened about the reports. They're getting closer to Falmouth by the day, Marcus, and he is afraid that, soon, they will recruit you. He'd feel much better if you returned home._

_ I wish that you would either write or stop by, if only for a moment. Your father has already threatened to come over and drag you out by the nape of your neck. I talked him out of it. We're doing fine, Marcus, if you were wondering. Just stay out of trouble, alright? For your father?_

_With love,_

_Mom_

Marcus rolled his eyes. They would have been the first to know if he'd joined the dark side. He tossed the parchment onto the table with the rest of the mail. Only a month and a half that he'd been on his own and his parents were already obsessed that he was going to join the dark side. Jeesh. He was going to at least wait two months.

"Did you not receive good news?" a man's voice asked from behind him. Marcus jumped to his feet, wand drawn. "I was merely asking, boy." Marcus didn't budge. Draco Malfoy's own flesh and blood father stood there. Mr. Malfoy watched Marcus. "Well, Flint? Are you going to answer me or not?"

"What are you doing in my house?" Marcus growled.

"Oh, your house?" Mr. Malfoy looked around thoughtfully before a sneer appeared on his face when he turned back to Marcus. "Yes, I do see how this could be your home." Mr. Malfoy walked over to the piano and ran his hand over the keys.

"Must I repeat myself?" Marcus asked, finding his dignity again. Mr. Malfoy sighed. Marcus tried not to groan. He was just like his son: overdramatic.

"Well…I guess I can tell you," he said, sighing as he turned. "The Dark Lord is recruiting again, as you must know. He does not wish for an answer right away, but he does wish for an answer, Mr. Flint. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

"Crystal," Marcus said sarcastically.

"He wishes for you to join him, you see, Mr. Flint. Why? I do not see a reason as to why we may need you, but I will not question the Dark Lord's wishes, hopes, desires, and requests."

"That doesn't mean I won't," Marcus growled. Mr. Malfoy paused.

"Oh, but Mr. Flint, the Dark Lord is very upset if anyone questions his intellect. He expects an answer, but he doesn't want to rush you. He wants to know if one week will be sufficient."

"What is he getting at?" Marcus asked, his wand not lowering. Mr. Malfoy looked at him.

"He believes you have information that will help him. Mr. Flint," he said, stepping forward. Marcus's grip on his wand tightened. "Mr. Flint, you might want to take into consideration that your life, your friend's lives, and your families lives are at stake if you do not give the Dark Lord a proper answer."

"And what would a proper answer be?" Marcus asked.

"Yes," he said before Apparating. Marcus didn't lower his wand until he noticed his house elf, Mimy, standing in the doorway, wringing her hands on her apron.

"Master, you can't," she said quietly. Marcus looked at her.

"And what choice do I have?" Marcus hissed before turning and stalking out of the house.

Warrington met Marcus at the door. Marcus stood there, soaking wet. Stupid him had decided to drive and his truck had broken down. Katie had warned him to get one of those mobile devices that Muggles used, but he refused. He had no need for one at the time.

"I knew you'd show up again someday, Flint. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" he asked, allowing Marcus to enter.

"Warrington, it's only been a month and a half. I don't see how you managed to graduate, though," Marcus said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Really? Huh," he said, walking to the fridge.

"I need to ask you a question," Marcus said, spinning a bottle cap on the island. Warrington pushed a butterbeer his way as he dug for one for himself.

"You're here to ask me about the Dark Lord, aren't you?" Marcus looked at him blankly. "You're name came up a few times in the last meeting, Flint. You were a popular subject." He turned and looked at Marcus. "Really, you have no choice if you think about it."

"I was hoping that you weren't going to tell me that," Marcus muttered. Warrington looked at him.

"What? Were you expecting me to tell you, 'Oh, no, everything will be just peachy, okay, Flint? You're going to be just fine'? Truth is, he'll murder your family if you don't join him. And, he'll murder Katie," Warrington said. Marcus watched him and then cursed.

Katie sat outside of her home in London with Leanne next to her. She missed Marcus, but if her parents ever found out she was dating a seventeen-year-old…they'd murder her, more than likely. She sighed and brushed a strand of blonde hair from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Leanne asked. "Marcus not write today?"

"Marcus hasn't written to me in weeks, Leanne. You know that," she said in response. Leanne sighed.

"He has to return to school next year, Katie. You'll get to see him soon enough," she said. Katie drew her legs to her chest. "Don't go mopey on me." Katie rolled her eyes.

"I'm not moping. I'm just worried. He hasn't stayed out of touch this long…" Katie said.  
>"Maybe he found another chick."<p>

"Don't even joke about that, Leanne. It's bad enough that he lives alone."

"Look, Katie, I'm sure it's nothing. He'll come rolling back into your life the same way he started out in your life. Don't beat yourself up over it. He'll be back." Katie sighed.

"I hope so," she muttered.


	2. Nothing at All

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Nothing at All

**June, Two Weeks Later**

Katie stood in front of the little hand held fan, sweating. Her mom was in the kitchen, baking. Why her mom had decided to start baking when it was the middle of June, she had no clue. Probably just something to keep her occupied with. It allowed Katie to have some time to think about why Marcus still hadn't contacted her.

It'd been two months since she'd last seen and spoken to him. She had received an owl from his mom, but even she didn't know what was going on. Her mom had mentioned writing to him, but he hadn't responded and his father was going to stop by the house later in the week to see if he was there. Katie worried, though. She knew Marcus and she was afraid of what he would do…

"Katie. Marie. Bell," a girl said as she stepped into the room, pulling her dark hair back as another dark haired girl entered. Angeline smiled at her. "You don't write. You don't call. We thought you dropped off the face of the planet!"

"Angelina was worrying, Katie. She decided that on our way to Diagon Alley, we might as well stop by and see what you were up to. Your mom let us in," Alicia said, sitting down. Alicia looked different than normal. Katie wasn't used to seeing her in anything but Quidditch clothes and robes. Today, she was dressed in black shorts and a white tank top, similar to Angelina.

"Doesn't she know its hot enough out?" Angelina asked. She wore a blue tank top and black shorts, looking different as well. "It's a wonder that it's not raining."

"Focus, Angelina," Alicia said, turning back to Katie. "You're coming to Diagon Alley with us. Angelina said that you don't have a choice, but she didn't want to actually say that."

"Hey!" Angelina said, turning from where she'd been playing with Katie's cell phone. "I was going to say it nicer. Besides, rumor has it that Oliver will be there."

"Angelina, Katie already has a boyfriend," Alicia said.

"Shush, my parents don't know," Katie said, grabbing her phone. "Fine, I'll come with you."  
>"Good, because you really had no other choice," Angelina said, hooking her arm through Katie's and heading towards the door with Alicia close behind.<p>

Marcus stood with Warrington outside of the Quidditch store in Diagon Alley. It probably wasn't smart for them both to be walking around freely, but they weren't big in the Ministry's radar. Really, they didn't even know Marcus had joined Voldemort yet. Warrington hadn't done anything major yet, though. They were safe for the time being.

"Are you even going back to Hogwarts?" Warrington asked as a group of school girls walked by, whispering. Marcus felt their eyes on him. "Or are you going to take that Quidditch offer?" Marcus shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Considering that if the headmaster finds out what I am, Warrington, I think Quidditch at seventeen is looking even better by the second," he said. Warrington grinned.

"Hogwarts drop out it is!" he said. Marcus rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a drop out, Warrington. Technically, I did graduate. I just didn't pass my N.E.W.T.s," he said, pushing open the door to the store. "Besides, how long did it take you to graduate?" Warrington slugged him on the arm.

Marcus walked over to the shelf that held the Quidditch gloves. He needed a new pair if he was going to start training in two weeks. He fingered a pair and tried them on. He walked over to the other Quidditch supplies. Maybe it'd just be easier to buy an entire kit. He was almost out of everything.

He turned slightly when he heard the bell for the store ring. A blonde girl walked in with two dark haired girls on either side. He watched Warrington, who had his back to them, talking with the cashier. He couldn't let Katie see him or Warrington. She knew what Warrington was and would piece it together. He did need the Quidditch stuff, though…

He turned and walked over to the cashier, keeping his back to Katie as he handed over the galleons. Warrington was still talking when Marcus grabbed his arm tightly and pulled him from the store after checking to make sure that his sleeves were pulled over his wrist.

"What was that for?" Warrington grumbled. "I was in the middle of an important conversation!"

"What? About your crush on her?" Marcus asked coolly.

"Was it that obvious?" he asked as they walked. Marcus rolled his eyes. "I saw your girl come in. Is that we had to leave?" Marcus shrugged. "It was, wasn't it? Ah, Flint, just tell her the truth. That's what I did with mine."

"Yeah, and look where you are now," Marcus said.

"Great, look who decided to show their face," Warrington muttered. Marcus looked up as Oliver Wood himself came walking down the street. "Should we go to Nocturn Alley or just face him?"

"Wouldn't it look just a little obvious if we ran to Nocturn Alley? Besides, Warrington, when are you afraid of Wood? After all, it's considered good luck to knock on wood," he said as Olive approached them.

"You're not in Azkaban yet, Warrington?" Wood asked; his dislike for them obvious on his face.

"Wood, if you're just going to try and insult us, then why not just keep moving along?" Marcus asked coldly. Wood looked at him like he'd just noticed him.

"How much does Katie know about you, Flint?" Wood asked, stepping back and walking away. Marcus frowned.

"I think he knows," Warrington said finally. Marcus looked at him.

"No, really?" he asked and turned. They headed towards Nocturn Alley to finish up what they'd come for.

Katie turned in time to see a familiar dark head disappear out the door with C. Warrington. She frowned and told Angelina that she'd be right back as she hurried out the door. She saw Marcus's head through the crowd; after all, he was taller than most of the teenagers that now crowded the streets. She saw him stop and tried not to groan. Oliver. Angelina and Alisha would ask him to join them if they saw him. Not that she didn't like Oliver…he just didn't like her and Marcus being together.

Katie ducked into a doorway, but still watched them. She frowned. Since when did Marcus and Warrington hang out together? She bit her lip as she watched Oliver walk away and Warrington and Marcus also leave. She watched them go to Nocturn Alley and took a step back. She didn't want to believe the thoughts running through her head, but she had nothing else that would lead them to go to Nocturn Alley. Nothing at all.


	3. My Sweet Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

My Sweet Boy

**July**

Marcus was doubled over, struggling for air. It was hot, blazing hot, where they were practicing. He was out of shape and not used to the hot weather. They had to practice at a pitch in Nevada because the Falcon's pitch was being renovated. He just thought it was to torture them all. His coach was standing in a building in front of a glass wall, in air conditioning with that.

"You going to make it?" Joshua Wess asked, patting Marcus on the back. Marcus straightened up. He could dig a frickin well for his dad but he couldn't run five laps around a Quidditch pitch?

"I'll be fine," Marcus said, taking a drink of his water and sat down on the ground. "You're from Russia…shouldn't you be panting like a dog?" Josh rolled his eyes and sat down next to him. Josh was an eighteen year old Russian player who joined last year.

"I've been through this once, Flint. You need to suck it up and move on," Wess said. Marcus rolled his eyes.

"When you work for my dad on a ranch, talk to me," he said, standing. "We're halfway there, Wess, don't tell me you're the one that's getting weak now." Wess rolled his eyes and took off after Marcus around the pitch again.

Katie sat in her room with Leanne. She sighed, looking out the window again, hoping to see Marcus's owl flying towards her house. She didn't see that happening, though. She heard Leanne sigh. She looked up.

"What?" she asked. Leanne looked up innocently. "Don't play it off as nothing, either."

"Let's go get him, Katie. Let's go on some random search to find your lover, the person you miss so dearly so you can STOP MOPING!" Leanne said, putting down her pen. "I love you, Katie, but you really need to either go off and find him or just get over him. Like Angelina and Alicia said. You're just another one of his play toys."

"I'm not just one of his play toys, Leanne!" Katie shot back, standing up. "I would go get him if I knew where he was!"

"Come on, Katie, when was the last time he kissed you or said 'I love you' when we were around?" Leanne asked, standing too. "He's playing Quidditch, Katie, how hard is it going to be to find him?" Katie blinked.

"Wait, what?" she asked. Leanne looked at her. "He's playing Quidditch? Like, professional?"

"Yeah, that's what I just said," she said. Katie sunk down onto her bed. "You didn't know?" Katie silently shook her head. "I'm sorry, Katie." Katie shook her head again, standing, a determined look on her face.

"We're going to go find Marcus Nathan Flint," she said, determined to go do it.

"What do you mean we have to make some kind of appointment?" Angelina asked the guy who was bigger than all three girls put together. "We're here to see her...loving…boyfriend!" The guy just shrugged.

"Marcus Nathan Flint," Katie said. "He knows me, just go ask him."

"Can't do it," the guy replied.

"Why? Tell me one good reason why!" Angelina said. Alicia put a hand on her arm.

"It's only for five minutes," Leanne said. "She'll be in and out."

"It takes less than five minutes to kill him," the guy grunted. "I'm just doing my job…" Katie tuned out as she stood on her tip toes to peer around the guy.

There were fourteen or so guys standing around a water cooler. She saw the assistant coach, but no head coach. She tried to pick Marcus out of the group, but they were all the same height. They were mostly all dark head's too. She saw a blonde and a red head.

"MARCUS FLINT!" Katie shouted. She figured that was a better tactic. She figured right. A tall, dark haired boy turned around to face her.

"Look, there he is," Alicia said.

"Still can't do it," he said.

"Katie, go, run," Angelina hissed in Katie's ear. "We'll distract him long enough for you to make it." Katie arched her eyebrows at her, but Angelina turned away. She watched her start talking again, turning his focus elsewhere.

Katie slipped past, still feeling Marcus's eyes on her as she walked backwards, quickly. She turned and broke into a full run, tackling him. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"Marcus, I am so going to kill you," she whispered, feeling his arms go around her.

"Get back here!" the guard shouted, but she felt Marcus wave him off.

"I'm really going to kill you," she said, drawing back. "Two and a half months you don't call or write! Do you know how worried I've been! And, you lied to me! You didn't tell me about your Quidditch job!" She smacked his chest. "You should have told me, Marcus Nathan Flint."

"Katie now's not exactly the best time," he said in a low voice. She frowned. "We're talk later. Stop by my house tonight, around nine or so."

"Promise you'll be here?" she asked. He looked at her.

"I can't make promises anymore, Katie."

"Fine," she muttered and turned, walking away.

Marcus watched her walk away. He should have told her to leave, that he couldn't see her anymore. Truthfully, he'd been practicing what he'd been going to tell her. All that went down the drain when he saw her finally.

Marcus dropped his bag onto the mud room floor as he stepped into his house. He paused, however. Something was off. He glanced at the clock. It was ten till nine. Katie would be here, but he heard nothing. He couldn't hear the house elf's moving about. He couldn't hear anything.

"Who's here?" he called, withdrawing his wand. He was met with the silence of the house. Maybe he was overreacting.

He moved into the living room. It was silent. He was probably overreacting. Whenever the house elf's finished their tasks, they usually just wandered back to their commons. He shook his head and moved into the kitchen and that's when he froze. There were still dishes in the sink. That wasn't like Mimzy at all.

"Katie?" he called. He heard a thump upstairs and turned, taking them two at a time. "Katie?" He threw open his bedroom door to find Bellatrix and some other Death Eater there. The other one had Katie, restraining her arms. Bella danced around to face Marcus.

"My sweet boy! Look who we just happened to find!" Bella crooned. Marcus stood there, frozen. His wand was held out, but his plans to use it were gone.


End file.
